OCs needed
by Spacekats
Summary: 'The world is a cruel place, where all the others are hateful, when the only way to survive is to hunt and kill, borders set in place to shield yourself from the other clans, a place where battles are common over foolish things such as prey and borders, but that's just the way it is in the wild' I need OCs for a story I'm making more info inside. You can review or PM them.
1. Chapter 1

_'The world is a cruel place, where all the others are hateful, when the only way to survive is to hunt and kill, borders set in place to shield yourself from the other clans a place where battles are common over foolish things such as prey and borders, but that's just the way it is in the wild'_

OK so I'm making a story, and I need your help its up to you to send in OCS all OCs will be mentioned and seen. Medicine cat, leader, and deputy cats are required to answer these questions.

Medicine cat- what do you do if there is greencough in the camp and no catmint? (back up treatments or ways to get catmint etc.)

Deputy- your leader is in danger,and on their last life, but if you save them it will cost you your life who do you save yourself or your leader?

Leader- your camp is being raided by another clan what do you do fight back or retreat and wait for the danger to pass, Why?

Format:

Name:

Position:

Appearance:

Mate/kits:

Mentor/apprentice:

Age(optional):

Family:

Sexuality:

Other information:

Rules:

. please have cats with realistic colors (brown,silver,ginger etc.)

. no names with shimmer or glitter things like that

. Any sexuality is welcome

. Any people with medicine cat, leader, or deputy tryouts answer the questions above


	2. UPDATE: SHADOWCLAN

'The light will rise from the shadows of the broken and keep the stars from falling

But only if the darkness does not consume the light'

Shadowclan-

Leader- Ravenstar: older scarred black tom with medium length fur tall ears and cruel yellow eyes

Deputy- Lostpelt: large white tom with his father's cruel amber eyes

Medicine cat- Flowertail: pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors-

Silvershade- A lean, pretty, pale silver she cat. Her flank, back, and face are dappled with black, leopard-like spots. She has a wedge-shaped head, and blue eyes

{Apprentice- Vixenpaw}

Spiderfur- Black she-cat with amber eyes { sorry for mix up i was rushing}

{Apprentice- Starlingpaw}

Sparrowflight- dark russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elmheart- Skinny dark brown tom with black speckles and light green eyes

{Apprentice- Runningpaw)

Tigerlily- white she-cat with brown tabby splashes and yellow eyes

Snakevenom- long black fur tom with a white "mask" and paws and dark blue eyes

{Apprentice- Ravenpaw}

Blackpoppy- beautiful long black fur, curved sharp claws, and honey golden eyes

{Apprentice- Fallowpaw}

Icecliff- dark grayish blue spiked furred tom and white paws and tail tip with ice blue eyes

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Silverheart: blue eyed grey she-cat with silver heart like shape on her chest

{Apprentice- sparrowpaw}

Darkpool: brown she-cat with dark gray splotches, dark gray paws, dark gray underbelly and dark blue eyes

{Apprentice- rosepaw}

Snowdapple-dark gray she-cat with white spolches that look like freshly fallen snow, white paws and pale blue eyes

{Apprentice- petalpaw}

Apprentices-

Vixenpaw- A dark ginger she with white stockings and muzzle, with black toes and ear tips. Her fur is thick, and tail is poofy. Her eyes are a bright golden

Starlingpaw- small black tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- dark gray with light gray splotches and amber eyes (tom)

Fallowpaw- light gray with black tabby stripes and light brown eyes (tom)

Rosepaw: creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white details

Petalpaw: creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white details

Sparrowpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Runningpaw: pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens-

Willowfur- An ivory she-cat with medium length fur, Gray details,and icy blue eyes

Duskfeather-has light grey fur and beautiful blue eyes has white socks

{kits- Dawnkit and Stormkit}

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

{kits- Sparrowkit,Silverkit, Featherkit}

(Name may change sorry can't have two silverkits)

Darkshade: a dark gray she cat with violet eyes

{kits- Nightkit,and Silverkit

Elders-

Deadface (viperfang)- black tom with the skin and flesh on the right side of his jaws gone showing his teeth and on right side of his face fur and his eye has been taken away. His good eye is golden amber

Tawnystep: tortoise-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green Eyes

OK so I didn't add all OCs yet but maybe tomorrow they will be out


	3. Update for other clans

' _I CAN'T DO THIS WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE… WHY ME….. why.'_

What's this two updates in one day wow here the rest of the clans cats we need quite a few more

Thunderclan:

Leader- Blazestar

Deputy- Featherstep: Small,lithe,light framed snowy white she cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- needed

Warriors- **1 tom 2 she-cats**

Moonsong: Silver she cat with blue eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Sparrowspots: Light brown tom with cream underside and blue eyes, his fur is short and slightly rough to the touch

Spottedash: white with brown striped paws, face, and tail tip

Silverheart: blue eyed grey she-cat with silver heart like shape on her chest

Bluefrost: pale white tom with sky blue eyes

Skyflight: cloud white tom with amber eyes brother of Silverheart

Apprentice- **closed**

Eaglepaw: Very light brown classic tabby tom with a while underbelly and yellow eyes.

Birdpaw: Light gray she cat with bright sky blue eyes.

Hailpaw: Snowy white she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkpaw: Black tom with a few gray flecks. Average size, but large ears. long fangs, but incredibly small claws. Medium length whiskers that curl upward at the end. A few small scars on his back. Dark orange eyes that sometimes appear darker in certain lights. His fur is short, except for his tail, which is almost flag like.

Sparrowpaw: brown tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw: Dark dream she cat with white paws and green eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Queens- **2 more**

Lola: Cream and ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes (former kittypet and queen helper)

Elders- **3 more**

Windclan:

Leader- **needed**

Deputy- **needed**

Medicine cat- **needed**

Warriors- **4 more**

Mousewing: Big, brown tom, blue eyes, black paws

Featherfoot:Black and white, she-cat, yellow eyes, unkempt fur around paws

Gingerhook: Mild Ginger Tabby With Dark Blue Eyes and a White

Starlingspirit: Light brown she-cat with white dunked ears and a black hind paw, orange/ginger eyes

Apprentice- **1 more**

Tigerpaw: Dark brown tabby with white paws and tail tip, soft green eyes

Mintpaw: Light grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilypaw: Big, lean, sliver, she-cat, bright yellow eyes

Queens- **1 more**

Cloudwing: Pure, white she-cat, green eyes

{kits: Weedkit and Mintkit}

Elders- **2 more**

Pebbleleaf:

Riverclan- **everything needed**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warrior-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Elders-

Cats outside of clans-

Harvey: black and white kittypet tom with yellow eyes

Mirror: white and gray rouge with blue eyes

OK guys were doing good we just need a few more and first chapter will be out tomarrow (mabye)


	4. Update

' OH STARCLAN PETALPAW YOUR BEING SELFISH DO YOU REALLY WANT EVERYONE TO DIE'

Thunderclan:

Leader- Blazestar

Deputy- Featherstep: Small,lithe,light framed snowy white she cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- needed

Warriors- 1 tom 2 she-cats

Moonsong: Silver she cat with blue eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Sparrowspots: Light brown tom with cream underside and blue eyes, his fur is short and slightly rough to the touch

Spottedash: white with brown striped paws, face, and tail tip

Silverheart: blue eyed grey she-cat with silver heart like shape on her chest

Bluefrost: pale white tom with sky blue eyes

Skyflight: cloud white tom with amber eyes brother of Silverheart

Apprentice- closed

Eaglepaw: Very light brown classic tabby tom with a while underbelly and yellow eyes.

Birdpaw: Light gray she cat with bright sky blue eyes.

Hailpaw: Snowy white she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkpaw: Black tom with a few gray flecks. Average size, but large ears. long fangs, but incredibly small claws. Medium length whiskers that curl upward at the end. A few small scars on his back. Dark orange eyes that sometimes appear darker in certain lights. His fur is short, except for his tail, which is almost flag like.

Sparrowpaw: brown tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw: Dark dream she cat with white paws and green eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Queens- 2 more

Lola: Cream and ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes (former kittypet and queen helper)

Elders- 3 more

Windclan:

Leader- needed

Deputy- needed

Medicine cat- needed

Warriors-

Hareleap: light brown tabby tom

Thornspring: Silver and brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Roseleaf: White she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt: Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Tawnystrike: dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Mousewing: Big, brown tom, blue eyes, black paws

Featherfoot:Black and white, she-cat, yellow eyes, unkempt fur around paws

Gingerhook: Mild Ginger Tabby With Dark Blue Eyes and a White

Starlingspirit: Light brown she-cat with white dunked ears and a black hind paw, orange/ginger eyes

Owlsky: Pale gray she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes

Apprentice- 1 more

Tigerpaw: Dark brown tabby with white paws and tail tip, soft green eyes

Mintpaw: Light grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilypaw: Big, lean, sliver, she-cat, bright yellow eyes

Queens- full

Dawnbreak: pretty silver and brown toroiseshell she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

{kits- Snowkit}

Cloudwing: Pure,white she-cat, green eyes

{kits: Weedkit and Mintkit}

Elders- 2 more

Pebbleleaf:

Riverclan- everything needed

Leader-

Deputy- blizzardtooth:dark gray tom with white neck and dash on nose with neon yellow eyes

{Apprentice- Beepaw}

Medicine cat- mosstone: fluffy light gray she-cat with white legs and stripe down back with moss green eyes

Warriors-

Suntail: yellow tabby with sand colored eyes

Carpsplash: orange tabby tom with one yellow eye and one green

Breezeleaf: tan she-cat with cream spot and blue eyes

{Apprentice- Cloudpaw}

Olivebranch: she-cat light brown tabby with darker brown tabby splashes and amber eyes

Kinkfin: tortoiseshell tom with russet eyes

{Apprentice- Kinkfin}

Apprentices-

Beepaw: black tom with white stripes and green eyes

Cloudpaw: long furred white she-cat with pale gray splashes and green eyes

Shallowpaw: golden tabby tom with dark brown belly and chest with orange eyes

Queens-

Shineflower: light silver tabby she-cat with gray points and light blue eyes

{kits- Dovekit, Valleykit, and Riverkit}

Elders- 1 or 2 please

Cats outside of clans-

Harvey: black and white kittypet tom with yellow eyes

Mirror: white and gray rouge with blue eyes


End file.
